1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laptop computer stands and more particularly to a simple, portable stand that supports a laptop computer substantially vertically on a work surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Laptop computers have become very popular and widely used for both business and personal activities. Laptop computers are typically single, integrated units housed in a single compact case to enhance their portability. Laptop computers generally include a keyboard portion movably attached to a display portion. A disadvantage associated with laptop computers is that the laptop computer requires a relatively large surface space for the user to operate. This is due to the integrated nature of the laptop computer. Both the keyboard portion and the display portion are integrated parts of the computer and cannot be removed from the main body when in use.
An approach to further enhance the portability of laptop computers and to minimize the required surface space when in operation has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,285 to Yokota. The problem with this design is that it requires the laptop computer to have physically distinct units such as a detachable keyboard, and thus, does not address minimizing surface space for conventional integrated laptop computers without requiring significant changes to the construction of such conventional integrated laptop computers.
Another disadvantage associated with laptop computers is that the height of the standard laptop display requires the user to look down at a slight angle, which is ergonomically undesirable. To overcome some of the ergonomic disadvantages associated with laptops, docking stations have been developed and provide laptop computers with a plurality of connectors to enable laptops to be interfaced with computer networks and desktop computer peripheral equipment, such as larger keyboards, detached mice, monitors, printers, and the like. Thus, once docked within a docking system, such peripheral equipment or network connections can be interfaced with the laptop computer. In this manner, the laptop user can connect a full size keyboard and/or full size monitor to the laptop to take advantage of the larger keys and enhanced functionality of such keyboards. In addition, as the keyboard is detached from the laptop and only connected by a standard computer cable, the user can position the keyboard and full size monitor to an ergonomically attractive position, and can reposition the keyboard as needed for user comfort. A docking station for a portable computer of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,185 to Cavello. This type of design, however, does not address the problem of limited space on a working surface nor the difficulty of managing the numerous computer associated cables.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a simple, portable laptop computer stand that provides ergonomic viewing advantages, requires less working surface area and provides an area to store a keyboard further minimizing work surface usage and enabling easy maintenance for computer associated cables.
In accordance with the teachings of this invention, a portable stand for a laptop computer is provided. The portable stand allows a user to position a laptop computer substantially vertically on a work surface such as a desk or a table, thereby improving the laptop work environment. By orienting the computer in a substantially vertical arrangement relative to a support surface, the viewing angle at which the user views the screen is greatly improved. The amount of space on the work surface required for the laptop computer is minimized, and the numerous cables required to connect the computer to external devices are manageable and kept from cluttering the work surface. Also, since the bottom portion of the laptop computer is supported by the stand such that the bottom portion does not rest on and contact the support surface, heat generated by the laptop computer and emitted from the bottom portion is easily dissipated to avoid heat build-up problems.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the portable stand for a laptop computer includes generally substantially rigid first and second members attachable to each other along a connecting member such as a mating groove. The first and second members, when attached, define a flat, substantially U-shaped area to hold the laptop computer in a substantially vertical position relative to a support surface, a groove to hold an external keyboard in a vertical position for storage and at least one groove for positioning cables and wires connected to the laptop computer.
A more complete understanding of the portable stand for a laptop computer will be afforded to those skilled in the art, as well as a realization of additional advantages and objects thereof, by a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. Reference will be made to the appended sheets of drawings which will first be described briefly.